


Winteriron 43 - Traffic

by tisfan



Series: Stocking Stuffers [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: When Bucky get bored in traffic, Tony better keep both hands on the wheel...





	Winteriron 43 - Traffic

Tony’s rant, mid traffic jam, cut off with a startled squawk.

“What are you doing?”

There was a hand on his thigh, moving up steadily. Despite that, his boyfriend didn’t look at him, instead gazing out the window of Tony’s high-powered Audi R8 Spyder with a placid expression, taking in the scenery.

It was nice scenery, admittedly, but they’d been looking at it for the last twenty minutes while the cars around them were unmoving. The speed limit sign read 65, but that was a bald-faced lie.

“‘m bored,” Bucky said. His hand moved steadily up, until his hard, metal fingers were teasing the inseam of Tony’s jeans.

“Why it is that when you’re bored, you want to play with my dick?”

“You got something else you’d rather I play with, dollface?” Bucky’s hand moved up, across Tony’s hip. Cold alloy fingertips played along the skin of his belly, just above the waistband of his pants.

“We are right in the middle of a virtual crowd of holiday travelers,” Tony pointed out, but it was hopeless. Bucky already had the button open. A moment later, Tony’s zipper came down.

“Th’ windows are tinted,” Bucky said. “‘sides, ain’t like you’re shy or nothin’.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t _see them_ ,” Tony squeaked as Bucky drew his cock out through the vee he’d made.

“Hands on the wheel, lover,” Bucky scolded as Tony made one, half-hearted attempt to swat Bucky away.

“So cruel,” Tony said, then inhaled, leg tensing as he pushed down harder on the brake. Bucky flicked his hair over one shoulder, leaned down, and swallowed Tony’s cock in a single go. “Oh, sweet Christmas!”

Tony pushed back as far as he could go in the driver’s seat and still reach the pedals, giving Bucky room to work. Bucky’s mouth was hot, slick. Talented. He licked a hot line down the vein, then breathed warm air over the wet skin. Tony groaned, rolling his head back a little with pleasure.

Bucky slicked him up, lashing him with sweet, soft flicks of his tongue, slurped over the head of Tony’s dick, sucked him back until Tony was sheathed in that fiery throat, Bucky’s tongue wriggling against the shaft. Bucky bobbed his head up and down, letting Tony fuck into his mouth. Got a hand into the mix, twisting and teasing at the base of Tony’s cock.

“If I let off the brake, we’re gonna bump the nice old lady in front of us,” Tony said, plaintive.

Bucky chuckled around his mouthful, sending delicious vibrations down Tony’s dick and up his spine. And then he started humming, the complete and total bastard.

Tony’s hands tightened on the wheel as shivers and groans were torn out of him. He raised his hips, rolling his pelvis, thrusting up. “Oh, oh, god, baby, that’s so good,” he murmured. One hand twined into Bucky’s hair. Bucky reached up without looking, without stopping, and put Tony’s hand back on the steering wheel.

“I can drive one-handed,” Tony protested. Not like they were moving at all, he didn’t have to steer to stand on the brake and watch the taillights in front of him like a string of monotone Christmas lights. Bucky worked him, the hum a maddening throbbing -- “Jesus Christ, are you humming _Jingle Bells_ , you complete monster!” How the hell was he supposed to get through Christmas now, when that song was going to make him half-hard?

Bucky tugged and Tony lifted his hips a little; oh, god, he was going to regret that, because Bucky slid his jeans down around his thighs. Bucky stuck his finger in his mouth, teasing Tony’s dick more and then-- “Bucky,” Tony said, pleading, “come on, no… no, get your--”

Bucky rubbed his spit-slicked finger over Tony’s asshole.

Bright lights flickered in front of Tony’s vision, whiting out what he could see, and he raised up again, foot slammed down on the brake, because he didn’t think he could make Bucky stop now, even if they rear-ended the woman in front of them. “Jesus! Yes, Bucky, oh, my god, yes. Like that, baby, I…”

Tony yelled, wordless, fists balling up on the steering wheel until his fingernails bit into his palms as he went off like a bottle rocket.

Bucky swallowed, and swallowed again, the motions of his tongue and throat a sensual torture against Tony’s sensitive shaft. He was shuddering and gasping for air by the time Bucky pulled off him, then licked him over thoroughly, chasing down every drop of Tony’s spill.

“Jesus Christ,” Tony managed.

Carefully, he tucked Tony back in and zipped him up. Bucky wiped his fingers over his swollen and used lower lip.

“‘Tis the season.”


End file.
